Alpha
by CherryNinja
Summary: Mason will never admit that he actually wants this. William knows better. Nuka-World William/Mason PWP


What can I say? In my head it makes sense.

* * *

William tightened his grip on the arm that he had twisted behind the other man's back, pushing him harder against the wall as he was fucking him.

"What would your Pack think of you if they saw you like that? Their Alpha getting fucked right up against the wall by another man."

The other growled. "Shut your face, you asshole."

"And what would they think once they realize that you absolutely love getting your ass pounded?"

"That's a fucking lie and you- fuck!"

William felt the other man's body shudder when he gave a particularly powerful thrust, making him let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and something rather animalistic.

He smirked. "It's fucking true. And you know it."

Because this was already the fourth time that William was fucking Mason in one of the secluded back alleys of Nuka Town. This time he had the other man pressed against the wall, one arm wrapped around Mason's chest, twirling the other man's nipple between his thumb and forefinger through his shirt while his other hand held one of Mason's arm twisted behind his back. In this position Mason had to use his other arm to keep his face from getting pushed into the concrete, giving William every opportunity to manipulate Mason's body the way he wanted.

Because this wasn't about affection or even mutual pleasure. No, this was about power, or rather the loss of it. This was about Mason needing to completely give up control of everything for a short time to be able to keep authority over the rest of his life and his gang.

With the Operators it was easy, his sister was their leader with William her second in command and as long as they acted in the gang's best interest no one would challenge them. But the Pack was a different story. From what William had heard about their history it wasn't unusual for their leader to change regularly, whenever someone of the gang thought that they would make a better alpha they would challenge their leader. If they managed to defeat the alpha the sceptre would move on and the rest of the pack would just accept it. That meant that Mason had to constantly prove his dominance, because as soon as he showed signs of weakness someone would be there to challenge him and take over.

William could imagine that living like that had to be very stressful and demanding, so it was no surprise that Mason needed this, needed to feel powerless now and again to keep his sanity. And who was William to deny the other that experience?

Now it wasn't like he was emotionally attached to Mason in any way. But when it came to working with the other in their function as gang bosses then Mason was an alright guy. He was definitely better than the old alpha, so it wouldn't hurt to make sure that Mason stayed around. Who knew just who of the Pack would be the next alpha?

That and William just couldn't deny that is was a huge thrill to completely dominate a guy like Mason, to tame someone as strong and wild as the Pack's Alpha.

Twisting Mason's arm a bit higher William made the other lean forward more. The animalistic groan Mason let out was proof enough that this slight change of position made William hit that one, perfect spot inside the other man, making him push back against William seemingly completely without shame.

William smirked. "You love this, don't you? Having another guy pound you into oblivion is just what you need."

"Fuck you, you asshole."

His smirk widened. "No, I'm fucking you. You might be the Alpha of your pack, but right now you're nothing but my bitch."

The next sound that Mason made was less of a moan and more a growl and when he suddenly started thrashing William knew that he had to be careful, because he was treading on a fine line here. He needed to dominate and degrade Mason just like the other man needed him to. But he also couldn't go too far. During their second time he had overdone it, had pushed the other too hard and as a result Mason had decked him without hesitation, making his jaw hurt for almost a whole week.

From that experience William had learned two things.

One: he had to pay attention to Mason's reactions. While the other was growling and cursing the whole time no matter what, his body usually showed it pretty clearly if William was doing it right or if he was pushing him past his limit.

And two: It made his life a lot easier when he restrained the other. Not with ropes or anything similar, because that would mean that they had actually planned these meetings and of course they would never do that. But twisting Mason's arm behind his back also was a very effective way to keep the other under control.

He didn't feel bad for restraining the other like this, William might be a bit taller than Mason but when it came to pure physical strength the other way outmatched him. If Mason really didn't like it then he never would have gotten into this situation in the first place. William was actually pretty sure that it only added to the whole experience. Not only was he fucking Mason but he also kept the other subdued that way, truly taking away his power

And if he did it right he could manipulate Mason's body just the way he wanted.

The thrashing immediately stopped when William moved his hand from Mason's nipple down to the other's cock, giving it a tight squeeze.

"If you don't love it, then why are you as hard as a fucking rock? I bet that a few touches from me will be enough to make you come. You're so close to exploding."

Although it wasn't like William himself was really that far behind either. With the way Mason was moving against him, that powerful body gripping him so tightly and the simple knowledge that at this moment he had complete control over the other man's pleasure William just couldn't hold it back any longer.

So he began jerking the other off with quick, sure strokes.

"Can you feel it? You're going to come, from my hand on your cock and my dick up your ass."

And it indeed took only a few moments before William felt the other freeze, Mason's whole body going taut as he came with a wild groan.

The sight, that noise, the feeling of Mason's body going impossibly tight around him... it was more than enough to push William over the edge, making him come deep inside Mason as he followed the other man into ecstasy before collapsing against the other's back.

But William didn't get much time to catch his breath. It was mere moments before he felt Mason get restless underneath him, wriggling around and trying to free his arm.

"Get off me you fucker."

William knew that now that they had both come the situation had changed and Mason wouldn't give him much time to do as he had demanded before he would start fighting back in earnest. So William let go of the other's arm and quickly pulled out, leaning against the wall next to Mason as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Looking to the side he watched Mason push away from the wall, pull up his pants and turn around, walking away without acknowledging him even once.

William rolled his eyes. Well, it wasn't like he had expected anything else. But he still couldn't keep himself from calling after the other man.

"Hey, Mason."

The other turned around and looked at him with an irritated expression. "What?"

William smirked. "Same time again next week?"

For a moment Mason glared at him before he turned around and stormed off. William took that as a yes.


End file.
